Ajax
Ajax (Francis Freeman) was a human who gained an extremely high tolerance to pain from an augmentation program. He serves as the main antagonist in Deadpool ‘Deadpool’ Star Ed Skrein Reveals What’s Up With His Villainous Ajax | Comic-Con 2015 Biography ''Deadpool Through unknown reasons, Francis devised an operation in which he would take in the ill to experiment on, creating a front of a "miracle cure" for their ailments. The experiments were intended to give normal people superhuman abilities, where they would then (if they survived the procedure) get auctioned off to the highest bidder to be used in covert operations. Eventually, Francis performed the same procedure that he used on others on himself, gaining extreme resistance to pain in the process. Adopting the identity of "Ajax", Francis would continue his work alongside multiple scientists and his assistant, Angel Dust. One day, former Canadian Special Forces operative Wade Wilson, having been diagnosed with cancer, winded up on Ajax's table. After injecting a serum in the mercenary, Ajax subjected him to extensive torture from Angel Dust in order to trigger a mutation. Eventually, Wade learned of Ajax's real name and, after insulting him, was sealed in an oxygen deprivation chamber as the last resort for triggering his mutation. The process was successful but, aside from gaining a healing factor, Wade's cancer cells were further enhanced, disfiguring his entire body in the process. Ajax then tormented the mercenary by providing false information about a cure for his disfigurement. Eventually, Wade, after using a match stolen from Angel Dust, caused an explosion that set the facility on fire. Attempting to put out the flames with a fire extinguisher, Ajax was suddenly attacked by Wade and, after an extensive fight, impaled him with a rebar before leaving him behind as the facility fell apart. Unknown to Ajax, Wade survived the incident and would spend the next few years hunting him down as the costumed vigilante known as Deadpool. After failing to make a deal with a possible client, Ajax, accompanied by a convoy of cars and motorcycles, were en-route to their base when Deadpool suddenly intercepted them. With only twelve bullets and his katanas, the mercenary managed to kill all of Ajax's men before taking down the villain himself. However, as Deadpool revealed his identity to Ajax and prepared to kill him, the intervention of Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead allowed the villain to escape. After getting his wounds treated by Angel Dust, Ajax took his assistant with him to hunt Wade down, eventually learning of and kidnapping the mercenary's lover, Vanessa Carlysle. Setting up camp on a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard, Ajax prepared to kill Vanessa with another oxygen deprivation chamber when Deadpool, accompanied by Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, arrived to stop him. While the others occupied Angel Dust and a few soldiers, Deadpool confronted Ajax once more, eventually managing to overpower him. After beating him to the brink of death, the mercenary demanded Ajax to cure him of his disfigurement, only to discover that there hadn't been a cure the entire time. Despite Colossus' speech about heroism, Deadpool shot Ajax in the head, much to the mutant's disgust. Personality Ajax is nothing more than a sadistic and ruthless man. His methods of experimentation are considered to be torture by his victims and will sell off his mutates to anyone. He is relatively calm, yet possesses a sharp tongue. Ironically, he dislikes "talkers" such as Deadpool, but is generally more patient with them than his right hand: Angel Dust. He shows a slight insecure side, as he dislikes his name: Francis and admits to being jealous of Deadpool's healing. He tends to mask this side of him by taunting, torturing or intimidating those who agitate him. He is also very dismissive of his subordinates and patients as he shows no sympathy or support for them during the harsh experiments and treats most of his subordinates as expendable pawns. He also has no respect for his clients. Abilities *'Pain Suppression: ' During the procedure to obtain his powers, Ajax's nerves were removed, allowing him to take the most extreme forms of punishment without feeling anything. He is also more resistant to being dazed or stunned, resulting in it being harder to slow him down. *'Enhanced Resilience: Ajax is not only able to not feel the pain of attacks and damages, but cannot be slowed down or weakened by it. Most fatal or grievous damages could not take him down, allowing him to not be hurt at all by being impaled on a sword. The only thing that would kill him was being shot in the head, while any other injury seemed to do nothing to him. However, his normal healing made it necessary to give him medical attention, as he required it when Deadpool skewered him. It is possible Ajax's may possess internal control over his body as he does not bleed from mortal wounds and, despite being stabbed twice in the torso (where his vital organs should be punctured). He is able to fight as if the injury has no physical effect. He even was hit by a large shipping container and was sent flying of a platform several stories, but survived. *'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Ajax has speed and coordination rivaling that of Deadpool, allowing him to engage that latter in melee combat. *'Enhanced Strength: Ajax has strength beyond that of a normal human, was able to bend a steel piece of rebar, effortlessly lift people high above his head with one arm and could send his enemies flying at great speed with his attacks. *'Expert Combatant:' Ajax was very proficient at hand-to-hand combat while also being able to wield two axes. He would have won against Deadpool during their final encounter if Vanessa and Negasonic did not interrupt the fight. Weakness *'Brain Damage' - Despite not possessing a healing factor, Ajax's organs are all capable of functioning with puncture wounds. The only exception appears to be his brain which allows Ajax's body to adjust to his injuries. His brain is the only vital organ that can not sustain damage. Equipment * '''Double Tomahawks - '''Ajax used two tomahawks during his final fight with Deadpool, in order to counter Deadpool's swords. * '''Body Armor - '''Ajax wore protective clothing during his final fight with Deadpool. Relationships Allies *Angel Dust - Former Assistant *The Recruiter - Former Subordinate *Bob - Former Subordinate Enemies *Deadpool - Experiment, Enemy and Killer *Vanessa Carlysle - Kidnap Victim and Enemy *Colossus - Enemy *Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Enemy Trivia *Ajax is the first major character to die in the revised timeline, the second being Havok, the third Angel. *In the comics Ajax real name is Francis Fanny. References External Links * * Category:Deadpool (film) Characters Category:Mutants Category:Male Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters - Revised Timeline Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhancement Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Invulnerability